Outbreak a group of silly beggers!
by Saivaraks
Summary: The name says it all really. Well its just a bunch of randomness thrown together, R&R please.
1. Oh my gawdness

**Okay..hi this is my first fanfic....reviews are welcome...and such...if ur evil then i dislike you very much and please hit the back button on the standard button bar or where ever, this is for fun so hateful people, RAGH! oh ya, Jim and Mark arent included atm they will be in later maybe..David is ..ya..we will see..**

**Yoko, Cindy, Alyssa, George, Kevin &.....Will!**

It was a calm night at J's Bar, there was only four customers, so Will had sent Cindy up to take a break.

Kevin was sitting by himself feeling rather depressed about not getting into S.T.A.R.S yet again.

It was the second time this had happened and even now at his moment of utter most despair, the one thing he truely needed wasn't here, as she was on a break.

He wore a white t-shirt which stuck to his chest, showing off his abs...

He had a pair of tight faded jeans and a leather belt along a pair of boots, to top the outfit off Will had thrown a cowboy hat at him , which he had taken form the supply cupboard.

He had mentioned a free drink if Kevin wore it, so Kevin quickly obliged.

Yoko sat next to George as David had wondered off a few minuted before hand.

She stared almost transfixed upon Kevin, who seemed not to notice.

Next to her sat George, he wore a yellow anarok, a cargo pants and some outoor shoes, he was becoming increasingly annoyed as Yoko seemed to be ignoring his theroy on the big bang.

Rubbing his head he said "Yoko, go over there and talk to him, hes not going to notice you if you dont say anything to him".

Shortly after George said this and Yoko had finished registering it she said "why?..why wouldnt he?" but it was Alyssa who answered "_ l ook at you! if you cut you'r hair, you'd look like a teenage boy...atleast with the hair you look legal.."._

Getting up Yoko marched over to Alyssa, who also stood up"I don't think you have what it takes little _boy_!" Alyssa sneered marching into the bathroom, followed by Yoko.

Ten minutes later Cindy appeared at the door of the stairs between the first and second floor, she was wearing a blue linen t-shirt and a pair of white pants...no shoes...

She seemed cheery as always and hopped happily over to Will, after a quick word with Will she rushed over to Kevin and started talking about walls and how fun it is watching paint dry.

Then the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Yoko now wearing a knee lenght , flowy green dress, and cute shoes.

Her hair was tied up in a bun, with two long strands slightly curling at each side of her face.

Behind her walked or more acurately, strutted Alyssa, wearing a short red dress, with a slit up the side, the dress was like a sheet stuck to her..held up by strings at each shoulder.

Her hair was as awesome as always and her mood even better!

"Lets see who he likes more!...eh!?" Alyssa said as Yoko wondered over towards the now red faced Will.

*Is he ...blushing....at me?..*Yoko thought to herself, "oh sorry..lets go..am ok!" Yoko stuttered awakward as always.

Taking her glasses from her pocket ,Yoko adjusted them and walked next to Alyssa.

When they reached Kevin both...more Alyssa..began swagging and moving in different strikingly vulgar positions.

"Ahem..could you two kindly get a room, or something..I'm not homophobic, I just don't like vulgarity"Kevin said before turning back to Cindy.

..Alyssa turned, her face red, and ran towards her laptop, grabbing it she turned and ran towards Kevin, swinging the laptop wildly.

Fortunatley a customer walked in, who looked grotesque , he held a small bit of a bone in his mouth and this managed to distract Alyssa.

Alyssa now changed target and ran straight for the man, she pummeled him to the floor, before dragging him outside and locking the door.

"Hot stuff!,Doc get up stairs!, eh Will if you want...Bimbo and Wannabe stay here and barricade the stuff while we run away!" Alyssa ordered .

Grabbing Kevin and George she dragged them to the door up towards the second floor and kicked them through.

Cindy sat on the stool, and thought about what had happened before saying "hey dont be a meanie...Yoko isn't a wannabe..shes a very nice person".

After smiling happily to herself...Cindy decided to push her stool in front of the door and then asked "Why?..Whats happening?".

"What are you! look out the window!, see the freakin zombie, rabied, canible people!"Alyssa roared pushing Will through the door.

George got off of the floor, after sucessfully managing to push Kevin off of on top of him,and ran out to inspect the situation.

"This is impossible...unless...Zoinks! Kevin help me push these barrels, or Will, or Wannabe" he said pushing the barrels towards the door.

As Kevin and George pushed barrels , Will helped Alyssa get weapons...unfortunately all they could find were two knives and a few glasses.

"Ok Alyssa you keep you'r laptop!I'll take a knife, Yoko too and the others can have glasses" Will thought aloud.

"Eh...did you think I'd wear something like this without having protection, and Wannabe has a frying pan and a bag full of tvs and the like"Alyssa explained.

Reaching under her dress she withdrew a machete and a lightning hawk style magnum "think contraception" Alyssa said winking at a blushing Will.

As everyone began to leave to the staff room, Cindy pointed at the window.

"Oh..My.."she paused thinking.."..God its David! I dislike him very much but he needs my help!"She roared Picking up a picture frame and throwing it at the window.

The window shattered and in jumped a zombie David and a horde of zombies, "Afermative...Cindy's a Bimbo.."George cried running up the steps followed by evereyone bar Kevin and Alyssa.

"Cindy come on you'r the medic!" Kevin called rushing back to her, "Oh my ***** ******* ROAR" Alyssa cried running in and flipping over a confused Cindy.

Swiftly Alyssa did a roundhouse followed by a...square...house?..which was a flying kick version..

After sucessfully getting her heel stuck in the head of a zombie, she reverted to going into a handstand which when getting back to her feet resulted in the crushing of the zombies head.

She moved the machete in a circular motion and killed sevral zombies before doing a falcon style uppercut.

As Kevin was stunned by Alyssa's pwnage, Cindy decided to go to the bathroom.

While she was in there she removed a brick from the wall and took out a lighter and a pair of scissors.

Taking a few bottles of drink out Cindy began to sing "All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth".

Kevin finally snapped back to reality as he was approached by a zombie David.

"David..I'm sorry but you'r like dead?"after which Kevin kicked David away and went to barricading himself behind the bar.

"Alyssa please help!"Kevin cried as zombie David knocked the .45 handgun from his hand.

"No" Alyssa replied getting a drink, as the zombies seemed to have stopped for the time being.

"Not untill you apolagise smexy stuff"she said downing some very Ilegal and strong absinthe.

"Don't worry Kevin! I'm gonna save you!""Cindy called from the bathroom door, she was dual wielding molotovs, expertly made.

"Wow thats sweet, maybe you'r not a bimbo..how did you know how to make them?"Alyssa asked.

"Lets just say this is why I dislike David and why I'm so ..awesome?"Cindy chirped before throwing a molotov...

Bad thing was it landed in front of her feet "bimbo"Alyssa murmered downing another shot, "wait I was prepared!" Cindy called smothering the flame with a fire blanket before placing it in the bin.

"Help!"Kevin called yet again as he was quickly losing the fight with David.

Running next to them Cindy aimed for the wall opposite and just as she planned the molotov fell right in front of her.

Fortunatly David was set a flame, unfortunatly Kevin was also "ARGHBACARMUAHH!!" he screamed, "definatly.."Alyssa said getting up.

As Alyssa went for the fire blankets Cindy ran in circles, then it clicked.

"Poinks?!?..?"Cindy yelled trying to imitate George, she grabbed the bottle of Absinthe and threw it at Kevin, as expected by everyone bar Cindy a small explosion from the bottle caused a blueish flame to form.

Muttering auwfull things Alyssa threw the blanket on Kevin, saving him from the heat.

After fixing Kevin up, the three headed up stairs after the others, as they neared the top David walked through the door and ran at them.

"God.."Alyssa sighed stabbing him through the head and kicking him down the stairs.

After getting to the staff room they found that the others had blocked the door with wooden planks, also there was a fridge, a bookcase behind that and two tables..(incase you wanted to know).

"Where should we go, maybe out the front and try fighting the zombies?"Kevin asked.

"No need I'm awesome enough to knock this barricade down"Alyssa grined wickidly.

*Afterwards I can try get rid of Bimbo* she thought to her self smiling happily as she hacked at the door.

Though after inflicting more damaged on herself and collapsing to the floor Alyssa gave up.

"Now what do we do?"Kevin asked, but as no one answered he sat on the floor, as Cindy played with her herbs.

Ten minutes later they heard a policeman calling for survivors.

"Oh no we've got three minutes according to the clock in the top right corner" Kevin sighed.

"What are we gonna do!?"Alyssa cried, "why not go up the fold down stairs there, it'll bring us up to the alcohol room" Cindy chirped *ARGH* Alyssa thought.

"Cindy you should of told us earlier, anyway lets go"Kevin said pulling down the fold down stairs which magicaly appeared above him.

After reaching the alcohol room Alyssa decided to try and lose Cindy as Kevin looked for a way through the shutter.

Cindy played with the forklift while Alyssa sat and thought.."Cindy pst..comehere" Alyssa whispered "Yes?" Cindy asked.

"I've lost my ...P90!.. could you look on top of those boxes for me?", "Mmhmm"Cindy replied slowly climbing up the boxes, where a ladder should of been.

Kevin repeatedly kicked at the shutter, as Alyssa paced, "can you hurry up, the count down is almost finished!" Alyssa moaned "T found it!" Cindy chirped.

"What the.. what did she find?" Alyssa asked dumbfounded, "I'll be right down" Cindy called and then she was gone through a small hole in the wall.

As Cindy left, Alyssa and Kevin could hear someone pounding on the door to the room, "Quick we need to get this open!" Kevin cried out, "ok..watch I call this.._**Viper Merage!**_" Alyssa said sounding all cool near the end.

Stepping back she flapped her arms, then ran forward and headbutted the shutter, this sent her flying backwards.

As she landed on the ground, the shutter opened and out walked Cindy, she then locked the shutter and somehow swallowed the key.

"Cindy! you saved us....you stupid blonde beepy beep beepy beepy bimbo beepy dog beep and ya!" (Cindy censored) Alyssa roared slapping Cindy across the face repeatedly.

When she got tired she stopped and sat down, "okay, so anyway the timer ran out so we're dead or something" Cindy sighed.

"Did you not feel that?, what?"Kevin asked "No not at all" Cindy replied picking up a pipe and staring at it.

"Hmm...Alyssa" Kevin turned, walking towards her, her eyes widened, he flexed, her eyes gleamed, he smacked her in the face, her eyes closed.

Turning he looked at Cindy "I hurt my hand from punching her..maybe are you..ok? he asked not aknowledging Alyssa's limp frame on the ground.

Cindy ignored him completely as she began stuffing herbs into the pipe before lighting them and finally sniffing the purple smoke.

"Cindy!" Kevin yelled knocking the pipe off her, "I wan't to be a nurse!" Cindy yelled climbing up the boxes and disapearing through the hole.

Highly confused Kevin turned to Alyssa and helped her up onto the boxes, then dragged her through the hole.

**ya ok it was terrible..eh I tried..ish..ya costumes Yoko's is not the one from game..shoes are though..Kevins..I think its funny**

**Any typos or something sorry I'm silly..next will follow Wannabe/Yoko, George and Will..I've Kinda started it so if this one is liked, I'll post that one.. ya if you dont like people tell me I'll try to fix em maybe descriptions..areas etc..ya review please.**


	2. Evil sewers of Wannabes!

**Ok since no one has reviewed the first one so far, and no one has said anything about it...Heres the second one!**

**Ya really though if anyone does review I will throw virtual cookies and chocolate milk at you ^.^..in a nice way not like beating you senseless, ya.**

**If you hate me..*shrugs* join the line, I'm popular with hate mail for random things...enough said.**

**Please try to enjoy, Danke!**

**Will, George & Wannabe(Yoko)...**

"Look a policeman, we're saved" Will shouted running at the scared looking chubby man.

The policemans eyes were all hibeldigibeldy behind his glasses.

"What..What should I do?" He asked or more mumbled "Something helpful" Yoko replied.

"Wannabe shh, I'm trying to think, hmmm"George said looking around.

Yoko quietened down, took a foldout chair from her bag and sat down.

"Maybe we could fix the detonater of that bomb?"Will asked after several minutes, turning he went to get some super glue from Yoko's bag.

"Zoinks!"George exclaimed "lets fix the detonater!".

Feeling rather annoyed Will also got a foldout chair from Yoko's bag and sat down next to Yoko, as George and the policeman ran towards the detonator pieces.

As George reached for the final piece of the twelve piece detonater a zombie ran at him.

Taking an anti-virus from his pocket (which he made earlier from a blue+green herb mixture earlier) he threw it into the zombies mouth.

In true horror the zombie started to morph back into a normal living person "Thank you" he said to George.

"Yes, now I don't need to waste bullets" George replied picking up a concrete piece from the ground.

As George threw the now bloody concrete piece away the detonater slipped from his hand and shattered into even more pieces.

"Codswaddle" (I think thats a real word..it can mean poopy(crap)..) he said rubbing his hand through his hair, turning he saw a manhole cover, lifting it up, he dropped down into the sewers.

As Yoko and Will began to follow, Yoko reached into her awesome bag and handed a new detonater to the policeman.

Turning she pushed past Will and jumped into the sewer,a low "ouch" was followed by a hearty laugh from George.

**Down in the Sewer!(dun dun dundun!)**

"Yoko..you have nice...ears" Will stutterd, "Um.....thanks so much...you have a horrible nose..oh and you'r weight is an issue" she replied rushing slowly ahead.

"This is unsanitary" George moaned walking along a small kerb type walkway.

"My shoe is getting dirty..have either of you two some H2O?" George asked but was replied by two groans.

"Jinkes! is that a monster? or two!? hmmm I must discover the origins of those groans!".

Running slowly forward, he looked around the sewer, there was three different routes to take, "Wannabe, give me a torch!" he demanded turning around.

"Sorry, we are using them...here,,"Yoko replied routing in her bag "Use this oil lamp" Yoko said handing him a rusty lamp.

"Hmmmm my appologies" George said turning to Yoko and slapping her across the face with the lamp.

As Yoko hit the floor he picked up her torch, "This will do nicely" he chirped walking off.

As George walked off Will was left to care for the now furious Yoko, "Are you alright?" he asked her, "..No.."she replied quietly.

George happily walked ahead of the other, swinging his torch around and round.

Will stayed in the middle incase a fight broke out, plus he didnt want to be at the back.

Yoko was last, she had made a new torch from superglue,a rock and a battery.(since David is a zombie others need his abbilities..)

She had then glued tiny pieces of glitter on it to help reflect the light..and maybe keep it girly enough that George wouldnt take it.

"Yoko.....do you... wanna go to the...hairdressers with me, when we get out of this?" Will asked.

Turning to look at her, his face was bright red, "No" sje replied abruptedly. walking past him.

Now last in the group, Will hurried to keep up, though he was hurt, very much so by Yokos cruel "No"'s.

Suddenly someone screamed behind them, turning Will waved his flashlight.

"Yoko!, someone needs help, come back with me!" he shouted running back the way they had come.

Once back at the spot they had entered Will noticed no one was around..paniced, he started to head back, but he couldnt remeber which tunnel they had taken.

Suddenly a large explosion from above, caused him to fall, crushing his torch.

Now in complete darkness Will sat in the water and began to sing "Gold" (randomly as I like it) in a chipmunk voice (so I won't like it), unaware that a creature was running towards him from behind (to keep you interrested).

As Yoko followed George she took out a toy robot from her bag, attaching two lasers and a propellar to it, she threw it at George and then ran back to find Will.

George stopped suddenly,as something in his mind told him to jump, jumping to his left George landed heavily in the water.

As he landed a laser beam hit the spot he had been standing in, turning he saw the robot "gasp" (yes he said gasp, not he gasped, but he said gasp...) he said, "A mark zero, four, nine,eight,two hundred and six larzon klick clackes ning nong gibberish...I haven't seen one of those models in years".

The robot turned towards him, it raised an eyebrow, it then slowly raised it left arm and put its arm out towards George,it slowly brought down two of its three fingers and left its middle finger up.

"That is totaly innapropriate" George said getting up "Lets brawl!".

Taking his portable wii from his pocket he pluged it into the robot, a screen popped up and on came super smash brosh brawl!...

"I'm gonna go Zelda on you'r behind!" George roared, picking Zelda...the robot picket Samus.

George selected a random stage and the fight began, but as the fight started Samus' suit fell off and she turned into the zero suit version.

"What is this monstrousity! how did that happen?" George demanded, "easy hold Z and - on the wii remote after a stage is picked or R on the G cube remote or on the other classic co..."the robot didn't get to finish.

After writing this down George who doesnt have the classic controller yet, screamed"cheater thats it!" before taking a ps2 remote from his pocket.

He pressed the select button and went into options, found the secret cheat menu and entering some cheats from a stradtegy guide, George obtained the magical sword of awesomness, and a watch to top off the outfit.

He sliced the robot in two and walked over to look at the tag which fell off it,"hmm?..Wannabe & Co." He said reading the tag aloud.

"Wannabe must have the ultimate stradtegy manuel of legendary awesomness..the _**Cabuterrymon!**_"

_**Sorry I felt random...don't know what will be after Will..maybe Yoko XD she can be the monster..nah..if someone reviews thanks..if you wanna say if you want more info from me during the fanfic like in between $ signs or something do.**_

_**that way my opinion will be heard..want improvements please ask..I'm off to Biro-Fairy sleepy land now taty bye?! **_

_**Arrigoto(sorry if its spelt in some really bad way that its insulting)**_


	3. Avatar Oz sorry just a filler!

**Thanks for the comments, they were really its been awhile since I wrote any of this story it may take me awhile to get used to how I used to write, blah blah blah .**

**Wannabe/Yoko & Will..&*spoiler* others..**

As Yoko ran through the sewers she began to hear a chipmunk'd version of 'Gold', shaking the thought of the chipmunks butchering this nice song she focused on finding Will.

"Will..Will!" she called but got no reply, after another few minutes of running painfully slow, a very high pitched shriek rang through the sewers, *Will!* she thought to herself as she didn't feel like saying it.

She threw her arms all over the place so that the light from her torch would hit off several walls, making it look like she was running quicker than she was.

**(Will)**

Getting quickly to his feet Will turned around, he could see an outline of a person but he couldn't make it out in the dark.

Reaching a hand forward he touched the persons face, *it feels like they have a pig nose..* "Penelope?" Will asked, "Blargh!" the person replied, hitting Will in the face knocking him out.

**(Moments later)**

Will awoke to find he was lying next to a fire, infront of him sat a big ugly blue person who was cooking something over the fire.

Squinting Will made out a glittery name wrote on the side of them *William* it read, "SAIVARAKS!!!" Will screeched as he tried to reach his super fashionable prized shoes.

**(Yoko)**

After running for ages, Yoko reached the end of the sewer, outside she could see loads of trees and a large pond, within which the sewer water was falling.

Climbing out of the Sewer Yoko looked around, in the distance she could see a small fire with two figures around it.

After running over she noticed that the person was a blue thing, and the other was Will.

"He ate my shoes and he won't say sorry.." Will sulked, taking out her pokedex Yoko looked up what the creature was, "a Na'vi..thats rather unoriginal since you are a blue colour and the pronouciation here says 'Navy'.." Yoko.

"Blargh!" the Na'vi said, "oh sorry...here Will" Yoko said handing Will a translator from her bag, she also put one on herself.

"Ok...Talk!" Will said as if he was teaching a dog, "Num num num" the Na'vi replied,turning the translator off Will heard the Na'vi say Blargh.

"I think..amm, Blargh! is nicer than num num so I'll leave my translator off" Will said throwing the translator into the fire, much to Yoko's distaste.

"Okay..so where are we..A Nature Reserve"Yoko answered herself looking at the sign burning in the fire, then she remembered the sewer..

**(laters after they have a cup of tea and call the Na'vi Jeremy)**

Walking through the reserve Jeremy felt like pointing out that there were evil zombie trees and that they were alive and such.

"Blargh blargh, num num num, blargh" He said trying to inform them, "Oh gawd I think I'm picking up some of his language I heard him say num!" Will cried running over into the trees.

"Good idea Will, lets get some apples"Yoko tried to chirp but ended up sounding awkward.

Running into the trees she tried to grab some apples but failed as the tree raised its branch as she was about to grab the apple.

Jeremy stayed on the path and listened for anyone coming, and he did hear someone infact he heard high pitched hehehehe's.

Using the Etch O Sketch Yoko gave him he drew a picture of munchkins with massive lollipop axex running after them.

"Oh goodness! that was dangerous" a woman called from the distance, "Wizard of Oz..Will I think I've a 44 calibur rifle in my bag will you get it for me?" Yoko asked looking furiously at the Etch O Sketch picture.

"He...here" Will said handing the rifle to Yoko, "thanks.." she said raising it up so she could look through the scope, which she attached of course.

Pointing the rifle at the path, which she now realised was yellow brick she waited paitently, "I wish we had like a zombie fight or something...this chapter seems to suck.."

As expected a woman, followed by a scarecrow and a dog ran towards them, after them came little munchkin people with candy axes of doom!

Aiming her shot, Yoko fired and shot straight through the woman, scarecrow and dog, which ment she had to stand on top of Jeremy to get the angle straight.

Running over, Yoko took out a lighter and threw it on to the scarecrow sending it up in flames, robbing the basket from the woma, she went over to the munchkins.

After getting a few autographs signed Yoko went back to the woman, took her shoes and ran off down the path with Jeremy and a scared Will.

**Myself, I don't like this chapter just maybe this way I can go to other characters without people wanting to know what happened with these crowd for awhile.**

**This was like a filler hence why its so bad and such, next will be Alyssa, Cindy and Kevin, who will be going a burlesque house.**

**The chapter after that will be of George finding out the origins of Yoko's bag, which is the chapter I'm really focusing on, so sorry about this one, I just need to write this crowd out for awhile.**


End file.
